familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Roman Glebovich of Ryazan (c1152-1216)
}} Roman Glebovich (c1152-1216 ) - Grand Prince of Ryazan ( 1180 - 1207 ). Biography In early 1177, together with his father, Gleb Rostislavich of Ryazan (c1127-1177) was defeated in the Battle of the Koloksha River (1177), was captured by Prince Vsevolod Yuryuevich the Big Nest ВТ-ЭСБЕ - Роман, русские князья, who imprisoned them in Vladimir. Roman's father, unable to withstand the confinement, died in prison in the same year, and Roman himself, after being in prison for 2 years, swore allegiance to Vsevolod and was released to rule in Ryazan. After returning home, Roman began to learn about volosts from his brothers, the princes of Pronsk. These appealed for help to Vsevolod, who quickly approached Ryazan with an army, defeating Roman Glebovich's guard detachment. Roman himself fled to the Polovtsians, leaving his younger brothers, Igor and Svyatoslav, in Ryazan. After some time, Roman was forced to make peace with Vsevolod and, in 1180, Vsevolod divided the territory of Ryazan between the Glebovich brothers in order of seniority, after which Roman Glebovich again sat in the council of the Grand Principality of Ryazan. Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich of Kiev undertook a campaign against Vsevolod (who had come to power with his help several years before) in support of his son-in-law (Roman was married to his daughter), penetrated deep into Principality of Suzdal, but left without a fight and thus could not change the situation . In 1183, Roman accompanied Vsevolod in his campaign against Volga Bulgaria. In 1186 in alliance with the brothers Igor and Vladimir, Roman took Pronsk, but was soon expelled from there by Vsevolod Yuryevich. In 1196, Roman participated in Vsevolod's campaing against the Olgovichi in Chernigov, and in 1205 against the Polovtsians. In the same year, Roman's nephews, Gleb Vladimirovich and Oleg Vladimirovich, informed Vsevolod about the alleged alliance of the Princes of Ryazan and the Princes of Chernigov, directed against the Grand Prince of Vladimir-Suzdal. On the basis of this denunciation, Vsevolod summoned Roman and Svyatoslav to Vladimir and, after a trial, imprisoned them. In 1212 Laurentian Chronicle reported on the release of the Princes of Ryazan from captivity and death of Roman Glebovich. However, according to the Russian historian V.N. Tatishchev, Roman Glebovich died in 1216 from a long illness Татищев В. Н. История Российская, and the Council of Isady (1217) was convened to distribute inheritances after his death. L. Voitovich also adheres to the version that Roman Glebovich died in 1216 in the Vladimir captivity Л.Войтович. КНЯЗІВСЬКІ ДИНАСТІЇ СХІДНОЇ ЄВРОПИ. Family Father Gleb Rostislavich - Prince of Ryazan (1145-1177 with interruptions). Mother Yevfrosiniya Rostislavovna (died 1179), daughter of Rostislav Yuryevich. Brothers and sisters # Andrei Glebovich of Ryazan (c1150-c1185) - Prince of Ryazan. # Igor Glebovich of Ryazan (c1154-1194) - the appanage prince of Ryazan. # Feodosya Glebovna of Ryazan (c1156-c1200) - married Mstislav Rostislavich the Brave Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь - Московия|, Vol 1. pp.768}} # Vladimir Glebovich of Pronsk (c1158-c1186) - Prince of Pronsk (1180-1186). # Vsevolod Glebovich of Pronsk (c1160-1207) - the Prince of Pronsk (up to 1186, 1188-1207) and Kolomna (1186-1,188). # Svyatoslav Glebovich of Pronsk (c1162-1207) appanage Prince of Pronsk. # Yaroslav Glebovich of Ryazan (c1164-c1199) - the prince of Ryazan. Wife # Unnamed daughter of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich (c1163-c1225) Notes Category:Married in 1180 Category:Grand Princes of Ryazan Category:Prisoners who died in Russian detention